ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Funereal Apkallu
Testimonials *It's a MNK so it will guard and counter, and it has quite some HP and defense, so it's taking some time to kill it. The AoE damage move (Wing whirl) can be damaging (up to 800 on unbuffed BRD), but is not really a threat (can be avoided staying far enough, wipes 4 shadows). Seems that Wing whirl is more often used in the last %HP (like below 30%) but it can be used early (saw it @ ~70%HP). Carlie 13:27, October 22, 2010 (UTC) *First off, 2 x Cirque Seal: Legs can drop, witnessed Saturday Dec. 18, 2010 *Re: just had 3 x Cirque Seal: Legs drop http://www.ffxiah.com/screenshots/52549 *Farmed this guy for 2 hours, 9 pops: 0 Cirque Seals, 6 Goetia, 4 Caller's. We proc'd all but 3 fights (2 were BLU or NIN, one we doubled by accident). Cirque is definitely not the most likely drop for him (In my experience with doing him, around 15 times, I feel it is safe to say Goetia is his high drop seal.) - VioDjango, Asura server 03.19.2013 Solo *Solo'd as 90MNK/WAR using RR/VV/GN or Vissitude and temp meds. Full time Counterstance. --Prep 21:45, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *Solo'd as 90NIN/DNC using RR/VV/GN, no meds. Mediocre gear and skill. Blind, paralyze and slow stuck most times. Wing slap wipes shadows and stuns for several seconds, leaving you vulnerable to rapid attacks. Fought in mix of eva and haste gear. --CarWD 09:46, July 14, 2011 (UTC) *Soloable on BLM90/RDM45 using Varuna's Staff +2 and Goetia Petasos +1 for reduced casting time. Was able to outrun with +8% movement speed. Used Beyond and MM for Atmas, however Ambition will make this much easier overall. --Kimitaru 06:50, December 23, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed by a 90 THF/NIN using Apoc/RR/Stronghold atmas. Easy fight as long as you have a regain atma on and keep shadows up. Recommend fighting in eva and haste gear. -- Wayako *Easily soloed as a level 85 SMN/NIN using Heavenly strike (5/5 merits) and kiting, also used light spirit when i needed a quick summon. I had Atma of the Beyond and Atma of the Minikin Monstrosity as well as a potionI/II and one Ether II. *Easy solo as 90 SMN/RDM using Garuda and Wind Blade (4/5 merits). Atmas used: Minikin Monstrosity and Full Moon. Kited it back and forth from the Bastion Martello to an area near Conflux 0. It waddles so slowly that you can make a wide circle as it approaches and usually don't need to worry about the nm being out of range for Wind Blade. Just be certain not to get caught with Yawn and you should be fine. --IslingtonTheTaru 16:56, January 12, 2011 (UTC) *Soloed by a 90PUP/NIN with the Soulsoother Head. Just straight tanked it.Used a haste build,Full AF3+2 except feet which are Usukane.Atmas RR/VV/SS,just keep auto out of range from yawn and have it spam Cure VI on you.Fight took me about 6mins. Just try and keep shadows up best you can --Ballzack Duo *Can easy duo with BLM x2 or SMN x2. Its a super easy fight. Can outrun him with movement speed easy. *The 2 blm strat works even better if you pin him on walls surrounding the campfire at conflux 00 *Confirmed duo 85THF/NIN & 85RDM/WHM. Thief tanked in evasion set (353 skill + jack-o-lantern + 45 evasion/gear) Collaborated RDM every minute or so to keep hate. NM attacks multiple times in a quick manner, but with the evasion set I hardly had use for Utsu: Ni. 5/5 on feint and kept that on as much as possible. Used HP enhancements to be on the safe side. Rdm landed Slow 2 very easily. Also landed Poison 2 and Para 2, but NM did appear to build a resist to those spells. Fight took almost an hour. Towards the end the NM appeared to attack much faster and do much more damage. I’d had to start spamming ichi and ni and there were some points I didn’t have shadows for over 10 seconds. Possible rage? *Extremely easy duo with 90thf/nin and 90pup/dnc using whm frame. The /dnc was for a little extra curing, but I ended up not melee'ing at all. I got 300% tp off the regular Apkallu's, sent my automaton at it with max distance, as I stood back and watched the thf evasion tank it. Only a few times I cured via TP, and that was to only wake the thf up because the NM couldn't hit him. THF evasion @ 345+49+Atma of the Siren Shadow. Pup could have gone /anythingcuring and had the same outcome. Also, hate never seemed to reset! Tsung(thf) & Nixia(pup) of Bismarck *Easily duoed by a Relic MNK and a WHM. Kept counterstance up 100% and a large number of the NM's attacks were countered. Alternated between NI and Perfect Counter. *Just duo'd this as a blm/rdm and a rdm/nin bouncing hate between players. Managed to trigger with aspir (0mps drained) There appears to be a small rise of land between the campfire with walls and the bastion npc, you can run directly over it but NM appears to want to walk around it, handy for gaining ground --Maahes12 13:04, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ~~ Edit: I backtracked the date on the pop and this was caused during a darkday pop. On a side note, also learnt Yawn from this --Maahes12 11:37, November 10, 2010 (UTC) *Easy duo by blm or thf + anything (another mage maybe)..If using two mages, kite/nuke method around the walls to the southwest makes this fight nearly 100% beatable unless you get caught off guard with unfortunate tp moves+multi hits from the thing. Thf in eva can tank this thing with some cures from any mage or support job. *****Fairly easy solo by Thf90/nin45 (accomplished 12:20a Dec. 20, 2010) with capped evasion and merits/eva skill+/eva +. You will get hit as this thing attacks not fast but in nearly 7-hit rounds (attacks in higher rounds as hp drops?). Rotate utsu: ni and ichi, 5/5 feint so try to keep that up, buy cruor pots to stay alive when shadows down/elixirs for hp/tonics if you want to do more damage. If you get caught in situations where both utsu recasts are down just un-autotarget and run away for the remainder (ni can be cast safely about 13-14' away as it's chasing you, ichi about 22-23'). Atma used were: Atma of the Razed Ruins/Atma of Vicissitude. RR could be swaped with VV (Voracious Violet) for maybe the regain; Vicissitude *imo* was essential in keeping me alive as the 15hp/tick regen is quite helpful. Gear setup: Auric, Thf knife, Ungur, Denali bonnet, eva torque, brutal, suppa, mirke (+10 eva), AA, ulthalum's, rajas, boxer's, scouter's rope, desultor tassets (+7 eva), aurore gaiters; swapped gear in for dancing edge as well. Note: no proc, caller's seal: legs drop, fight took about 15min solo. Burke_Gilgamesh Sarge612 Lowman Groups *Fought by lv85 SMN, lv75 SMN, lv85 BLU. Held him on my own (lv85 SMN) part of the fight due to people getting stones and recovering from weakness. It's possible to gain enough distance with Atma of Ambition for you to re-summon as he's stuck on the walls. Seemed to slightly resist all elemental BP damage (tried Holy Mist, capped Heavenly Strike and Lunar Bay). It also has a LOT of HP, as a 1050 Heavenly Strike would take off approximately 2% of his HP each time. BLU cast Disseverment and generally kited when avatars were down. *The fight was complicated by a large group unnecessarily fighting Heqet right on top of us, which, with the occasional Bastion, caused a lot of lag and let Funereal Apkallu catch up. -- Orubicon 11:45, October 24, 2010 (UTC) *Not too hard tanking it, with some evasion setup and buff (killed with THF/NIN/RDM/BRD). Yawn is not a hate reset move, it used it multiple times and never reset hate. In fact none of the move seemed to reset the hate (never went after the mages after multiple fights). *Fought this the other day had a slew of help that wasn't really required but you know how it goes with paper farming. PT consisted of WHM RDM BLM BLU THF and NIN. I tanked it as THF/NIN with little difficulty I started with uncapped Evasion ended the party with capped evasion. (15 skill levels in total). This mob is a MNK type where he will use 2-3 attacks per round and has a pretty good counter rate there were times he would appear to attack quickly with 5-6 attacks per round but that was pretty much due to countering my triple attack / dual wielding. The mobs that drop the pop item are EP to 90 so they are pretty entertaining to kill. Being a MNK type I would think it would be more efficient to bring a PLD for a tank but no one uses PLD anymore anyway in abyssea it seems. Went through a stack of shadow tools within 7 fights (part of it was due to uncapped skill) tanked with evasion gear (cheap AH evasion setup nothing extravagant)used atmas VV and Despot (CHR for dancing edge) yes I only have 2 atma and nothing really that great either.. used a total of 2-2 1/2 hours farming before I forgot to add time and got ejected from the zone. --AlmightyGERM - (GERM) Cerberus 16:33, February 28, 2011 (UTC)